


A Horse and Her Girl

by ColorlessPalette



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005), Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessPalette/pseuds/ColorlessPalette
Summary: One of my first attempts at femslash and definitely my first time writing plausible romance.





	A Horse and Her Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably the only one who ships these two, but oh well.

Her name was Brietta.

Blair never thought it to be possible, but she had finally discovered a more regal name than her own. Brietta. It sent shivers down her spine, even when she simply thought about it. 

Blair was never one to chase after somebody, or at least she had thought. She’d leave that to Fallon, her love struck sister who thought about boys as often as she talked about them. But Blair only cared about her sisters and her horses, simple as that. She had no need, let alone desire, for anybody to bridge a gap in her heart that wasn’t even there. 

Her father had pulled her aside once, from her beloved stables. He insisted that she visit him in his quarters that very evening, and although Blair is outspoken, she still has a hard time saying no to her Papa. 

“You’re 22 years old, Blair,” King Randolph had said when they met in his room. “While Ashlyn is next in line for the throne, she won’t stick around forever.” 

Blair tightened her fists. She knew exactly what her father was going to say next. 

“You should start thinking about courting a prince.” 

The raven haired girl’s voice betrayed her before her thoughts even had time to mull over this dilemma. “I don’t need a prince, Papa. I can manage on my own.” 

He smiled warmly, but his words held a weight onto her chest. “I understand your feelings, dear, but you must put the kingdom forwards, as the greater good, before your own personal beliefs.” 

“I’m not a child anymore, Papa,” she could feel her fists getting tighter. “I can make my own decisions.” 

“That’s exactly my reasoning,” King Randolph gently explained, although Blair heard a tinge of impatience in his voice. “You are not a child anymore. You must think of your people.” 

Blair could hear the triplets fooling around in the hallway outside, giggling and whispering about secrets only their youthful ears would carry. How she longed to be like them again, so innocent and free of burden. The discussion soon turned into an argument, ending with Blair storming out and flopping down onto her bed like a ragdoll. Her sisters saw her come in, but they had long since learned not to ask questions whenever she entered the room in such a manner. No, Blair never needed someone to hold at night. She made a silent vow to herself, that she would never become dependent on a man. And, to some extent, her vow rang true. 

Because she didn’t fall in love with a man. 

It was a crisp autumn morning; the leaves fell like raindrops from the branches of surrounding trees, painting the ground with a warm fall palette. It was a big day, and the twelve princesses were up early, for they needed to look their best when the diplomats came. Blair thought nothing of this standard routine; diplomats had come and gone before, since she was a young child. The gentle breeze played with Blair’s skirts as she stood in an organized line, alongside her family. 

Her sister Ashlyn turned to her, and whispered, “Let’s hope that this one isn’t as bad as the last.” 

Blair bit back her laughter as she remembered what a disaster the last diplomat had been. He’d stumbled through the castle gates, several stains cluttering his shirt and a dripping bottle of ale clutched in his hand. King Randolph had sent him off with more than a warning, and a permanent ban from the kingdom. 

A horn suddenly filled the princess’s ears, and like clockwork, the diplomats appeared. And that’s when Blair saw her. 

The girl introduced herself as Brietta, the princess of a far away land that had more snow than warm earth on the streets. Her younger sister, Annika, trailed behind her, holding a young man’s hand. But truthfully, Blair couldn’t care less about them, not even as her father prompted her to make conversation with the young couple. 

She could only think of Brietta. 

There was a lot to like about the auburn haired princess. For starters, and what Blair found most intriguing, was her extensive knowledge of horses. Being an avid horse lover, this excited Blair a bit more than it should have. But shared interests wasn’t all that was interesting about the princess, oh no. There were also her eyes. Oh god, her eyes. They were two dark pools of mystical blue that Blair often found herself lost in. She would see those eyes reflect in various princes that her father had invited from faraway kingdoms, many that Blair had never even heard of. How she longed to wake up next to those eyes every day. And luckily, the best was yet to come. 

They were in the garden when it happened. Blair often came to the garden after riding all day to bask in the beauty of the surrounding flora. When she was young, her sisters would play and dance until their parents called them in. But with the death of Queen Isabella, a great amount of the magic had faded from the little pavilion, and a more serious undertone reigned over the once carefree place. Now it was a place to sit and think, instead of run around hitting each other with sticks and croquet mallets. That’s exactly what Blair was doing: thinking, when she heard an angelic voice that she knew all too well behind her. 

“Um, excuse me, Princess…” 

Blair jumped back in surprise, teetering on the edge of the bench she had been sitting on, and eventually falling off. The peaceful atmosphere wasn’t shattered, but Blair wanted to appear her best in front of the ambassador; not just in clothing choices. 

“Heavens!” Brietta exclaimed, rushing over to the woman’s side. “Are you alright, Claire?” 

The raven haired girl attempted to play her accident off. “Yep! I’m perfectly fine. No need to worry.” She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear; her bun had come undone in all of the commotion. “And, it’s Blair, actually.” 

Brietta straightened the bench as Blair dusted off her dress in a haste to impress the fellow princess. “Yes, of course,” Brietta said. “Your sisters’ have such diverse names, It’s easy to mispronounce any one of them.” 

“I guess it is,” Blair bit her lip. This conversation was going nowhere.”Er, do you have any siblings, Brietta? Besides Annika.” 

She shook her head. “Nope, just Annika and me.” The girl in red felt her heartbeat pick up speed as Brietta sat down next to her. “But I must say, I envy you in a way. You have such a big group of beautiful sisters that will stick with you through thick and thin. Annika is a great person, and an even better sister, but it is just the two of us.” She rested her head up against the pillar behind her. “Sometimes the castle seems so small… and I’m getting to the age where I’d love to share it with somebody other than my family.” 

“Do you mean like… marriage?” Blair asked, attempting to cover her smile. The thought of sharing a castle, a bed together, made the woman’s body tingle with excitement. 

“Possibly,” Brietta affirmed. “Finding somebody to spend my life with wil be tricky.” 

“I understand,” Blair replied. “My Papa wants me to marry as well, but there don’t seem to be any princes that catch my attention.” 

“Really?” Brietta turned to her. “I completely understand.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Princes… don’t really interest me. They never have, really.” 

Heat rose to Blair’s cheeks as she took a deep breath, chancing a question that could make or break their forging bond. “Have you ever considered… a princess?” 

Brietta snapped straight up, her spine erect and her gaze fixed onto Blair with wide eyes. “A princess?” she repeated. 

_Darn it, Blair._ Now she had to own up to it; it was now or never if she wanted this vixen to be hers forever more. “Yes. That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Despite her confidence, something in her voice wavered. 

Neither soul moved for what felt like an eternity, yet the world continued to turn around them. The wind swirled around the two women, blessing a trail of leaves with the gift of life and bringing them up into the blue shimmering sky. The trees bowed their heads towards Blair. She could hear her sisters in the front yard, but who she wasn’t sure, for she couldn’t focus on the nature of their voices in her current situation. A lone bird cried out swiftly, its voice dripping with enchantment and persistence. 

It was as if the whole world was waiting for her to confess. 

“I thought I was the only one…” 

It took Blair a good second to realize that the words had flown from Brietta’s mouth. They seemed so soft spoken, so unreal, as if Blair would wake up at any moment and appear in her bed, lonely once more. 

But she didn’t want to be lonely anymore. And, deep down in her heart, Blair realized that her wish was about to come true. There was a spark in Brietta’s dark eyes, the unmistakable glint of hunger and mutual desire. The Auburn’s eyes then flashed down towards Blair’s lips, and the raven haired girl felt her normally stoic nature crumble under the princess’s blue spheres. 

Her heart pounding in her chest, Blair knew what she wanted to do. What she had to do. She stood up, ever so slowly, and Brietta followed. Blair wrapped an arm around Brietta’s waist, never once leaving her gaze. Her eyes spoke volumes of approval and sureness, and the princess returned the favor by placing her hand onto Blair’s back. Blair then gently grabbed onto Brietta’s shoulder, and it settled easily onto the folds of Brietta’s pink dress, as if the universe had anticipated her hand being there in the first place. Blair held back a gasp of surprise as Brietta cupped her other palm onto the side of her face. Her hands were so warm and comforting; Blair worried that she’d melt into a puddle of euphoria before she could get what she wanted. 

Brietta blinked softly, brushed back a lock of ebony colored hair on the other woman’s face, and before Blair knew it, a pair of soft lips had gently pressed onto her own. Kissing a woman was even more beautiful than Blair could have ever imagined. Brietta’s lips were plump and full, tasting of strawberry, and feeling them against hers was an indescribable mix of pleasure and comfort. A rush of arousal caused her face to become hot, though Brietta didn’t seem to mind as she pressed her hand harder against Blair’s face. In response, the princess pulled Brietta closer towards her as she eagerly kissed back, tilting her head to match the angle of her lover’s lips. 

Then as quickly as they had come together, the two women’s lips pulled apart, and they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes before Brietta sighed contently and rested her forehead against Blair’s. Not bothering to separate, they both sat back down onto the bench and embraced each other, fingers interlocked. 

“I think…” Brietta said after a while, “that I’m in love with you.” 

Blair smiled sweetly, a clear contrast to the mischievous smirk she wore at almost all times. “The feeling is very much shared, Brietta.” She pecked Brietta’s lips slowly a few times before saying, “I love you too.” 

Blair rested her head against her princesses’s soft chest, and the warm sun enchanted them both to doze off. Brietta’s chest moved up and down, and Blair could hear the soothing rhythm of Brietta’s heart beating. Full of life, Blair thought as her eyes fluttered closed, and full of love. For the both of us. The two fell asleep against each other, and stayed there long enough for Courtney and Edeline to find them both. 

“See, Edeline?” Courtney said. “I’m not the only one in this family that fancies women.” 

Edeline giggled. “Should we wake them up?” 

Courtney stared at her older sister, and her future sister in law. They both looked so content in each other’s presence, and it reminded Courtney of her own princess. “No,” she finally answered, “I think we should let them enjoy their tender moment together. After all, you only live once.” 

And the two sisters walked off, giggling with childhood glee, while Blair dreamed of tender hugs and bells chiming in the air, a glorious calling of her newfound love. Brietta. Such a beautiful name. And now, Blair was resting against an even more beautiful girl, who would be by her side forevermore. She couldn’t have asked for anything better than that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [where your heart is free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816772) by [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose)




End file.
